Back Again
by Paladin Willa
Summary: Reed and the other Assassin's have come back to the clearing and told the others the news. They have to save Lili before something bad happen, but will the reach her in time? Lili has information to stop the Templar's but Phillipe will do anything to prevent her from speaking. Will they get her before she's changed? Violence may bump up rating. ON HOLD!
1. Returning

**Heya! Ya know, when I re-read what I made happen to Lili I realized she had it hard. God, the universe, the odds, the Force was NOT with her nor were anything you like to believe in or say. She had MAJOR bad luck. But don't worry, that changes in this new story. NEVER FEAR! And Ranger Charlie, buddy, don't forget to update your stories! You've got me engrossed in your new fan fic! Review! Luv ya! -RK**

 **XXX Two Days Later, Reed's POV XXX**

We rode into the camp bitterly. Ranger's and Assassin's alike looked up at us with smiles that faded once they saw our gloomy faces and Ana's empty saddle. Right when Lili had lost consciousness they pulled her out of her saddle and slung her over Phillipe's saddle. I had tried going after her but was shot.

I had fallen off of Bounty and looked at Lili's form getting smaller. The Templar's that were alive rode off after them and only a few were on the ground. Luckily no Assassin's were killed but I could tell they were disappointed in letting that Templar scum get Lili.

Altaïr helped get the bolt out of me and I was able to bandage it up. We had gotten onto our horses and went as fast as we could back to the camp. I gently touched the bandaged wound and gave a small grimace. I rode beside Altaïr and we went toward the Command Tent were Halt Crowley and some more senior Ranger's and Assassin's were.

"Get Gilan," Altaïr said softly and I nodded. I head over to where all the horses are with Ana and swung down. I unsaddle Ana and groom her before taking care of Bounty. I then look around and saw someone that was taller than the typical Ranger but not as tall as Gilan, _Daniel_ , I thought and went over to him.

He was talking to Gilan's other apprentice, Willa. When they saw me walking over to them, they turned and looked at me. "Daniel, Willa, have either of you seen Gilan?" I asked. Willa shook her head while Daniel had a thoughtful look on his face. He pushed his hood off and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I think I saw him with a few of the apprentices," he replied after a little. "I could show you," he suggested and I nodded. "I'll talk to you later Willa. Tell Cory I said hi," he said before walking off. "So, why do you need to see Gilan?" he asked and I looked away.

"Nothing good," I replied and I felt Daniel look away.

"Oh," was all he said. "That won't be easy to tell Gilan," he continued. I looked sideways at Daniel as he led the way. His bangs threatened to enter his eyes and he had a slight stubble on his chin. "Lili was taken wasn't she?" he asked.

"Yea," I said looking down. Daniel let out a sigh. "How do you think Gilan will take it?"

"Probably not good. From what I saw, he's close with her, almost like a father figure for her. I know, he was like that for me," he looked down at me. "Ranger's are close but sometimes bonds between masters and apprentices turn into something more, like father\son bonds or even brothers. Gilan is like a father to me, and I could tell he cares for Lili like a daughter."

"So, definitely not good," I said and Daniel gave a slight nod.

"Almost there," he said after a moment of silence. "And don't worry, I'll be right behind you," he said and I nodded thanks.

"Well, Altaïr just said to get him so I might not be the one telling him," I said and Daniel nodded.

"I can see Gilan up ahead," he said and I looked straight ahead and sure enough, I could see Gilan's messy golden-brown hair. We walked over to him and he turned to face us when we entered.

"Hey, Reed. What do you need?" he asked, smiling as usual and a few apprentices came out of the forest.

"Altaïr wants you to hear some news with the others in the Command Tent," I said and bit my lip.

"Sure. We were just about done anyway. Is there anything else?" he asked us.

"I think you should hear everything from Altaïr," I said and Gilan nodded hesitantly.

"Ok," he then turned slightly to the apprentices. "We're done for the day, now go bug your actual masters," he said and the apprentices all went in different directions. We started walking back to the camp and a thought came to me.

"Didn't you say to Lili that your not her master but mentor or something like that?" I asked and he nodded, both him and Daniel were looking at me curiously. "Well, you just said to those kids, and I quote, 'go bug your actual masters'. Don't those two statements contradict each other?" Understanding dawned on their faces and Gilan nodded.

"In a sense it does. Technically when Ranger's take an apprentice we're their master. But I wanted to make Lili feel more comfortable. For her master meant beatings and harsh things. That wouldn't be changed, so I decided to make sure she didn't think of me like that by saying I'm a mentor," he explained.

"Oh, so you did it so she would be more relaxed," I said and Gilan nodded. We continue in silence and we entered the clearing. Gilan looked around and saw Lili's horse, Ana, by the others.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, where's Lili?" he looked at me and I bit my lip.

"That's the thing….umm, let's go to Altaïr," I said and Gilan looked at me suspiciously. We were close to the Command tent, Gilan's eyes roaming over everyone and noting their more somber expressions than when he left.

"Wait a second," he stopped moving and did a full circle, looking over every single face in the clearing. "Where. Is. Lili?" he demanded slowly and everyone looked over and realized that Gilan didn't know. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. "Where?" he said again and I heard tent flaps open and looked over.

Altaïr strode from the Command tent with Crowley and Halt behind him. Halt stepped in front of Gilan and settled his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Gilan…." he started and Gilan looked into his eyes. "When they were coming back, they were ambushed," I watched as Gilan's face changed from worry to slight horror.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"The Templar's ambushed them and….took Lili," he said. Everyone remained quiet as they watched different emotions cross Gilan's face. Among them worry, horror, fear and anger. I gulped slightly as Gilan looked between Altaïr and me, for confirmation and we nodded.

"You….you…." Gilan stumbled and both Halt, Crowley and Daniel stepped away from Gilan. The other older Rangers looked on in in anticipation while the younger looked between them confused, as did the Assassin's. "You said you'd keep her safe!" He managed after a little. I recoiled a little.

"It's happening all over again!" Gilan said, more to himself but those closest to him heard. I took a step toward Daniel.

"What's he talking about?" I asked quietly as the older Ranger's somehow managed to usher the younger Ranger's, apprentices and Assassin's away, leaving Halt, Crowley, Gilan, Daniel, Altaïr and I in the center, giving us space.

"When I was an apprentice, before I even got my bronze leaf, during an assessment, I got badly hurt, almost died. He freaked out in anger and worry and initially blamed Halt. I managed to get him calm though. So basically that's what he's referencing, the worry and fear about your apprentice when they get hurt or missing. He'll also-" he whispered and I was pushed down.

I give a low hiss from the bolt wound and looked up at Gilan. "Blame you," Daniel finished. And I gave a small nod in agreement. Altaïr looked between me and Gilan before stepping between.

"Lili trusted you! And look at what happened! She gets taken while with you!" he said, voice rising slightly.

"We're sorry that she got taken but we tried to protect her. We did all that we could," I said and Altaïr nodded agreement.

"Gilan, calm down. We did try protecting her but when we tried going after her they shot a warning shot into Reed and threatened worse to us and threatened to kill her," he said and Gilan shook his head. Halt settled his hand on Gilan's shoulder and he swiped it away.

"No, don't try adding anything to it, Halt!" he said angrily. As I stood up he turned away and jogged out of the clearing, managing to make that look angry somehow. Daniel made a helpless gesture to them.

"Halt, you should know by now that he's very protective of his apprentices," he said and both Crowley and Halt nodded. "I'll go try calming him down," they nodded agreement and Daniel jogged off after his old master.

"Why should you know he's very protective of his apprentices?" Altaïr asked and I nodded. I knew of the one with Daniel, _but have there been more instances_? I wondered.

"We'll tell you in the Command tent, away from prying ears," Crowley said and looked pointedly at the Assassin's and younger Ranger's and apprentices. Willa looked at them.

"Can't I learn about this?" she asked.

"Of course not," Halt replied and gave off a small laugh at Willa's face.

"Come on!" she groaned out while rolling her head back.

"Maybe later," he said and Willa gave a small glower before walking off. "Leander, can you and a few other older Ranger's make sure no one eavesdrop?" he asked and Leander nodded. We then went into the Command tent. "You see…."

 **XXX**

"That's it," Halt said and I looked at him wide eyed.

"Wow," was all I could say and Halt nodded.

"Now you see. Just give Gilan some time and he'll eventually realize it's not your fault. Hopefully Daniel can do that," he said and we nodded agreement.

"There's still the problem though of where Lili might be. Phillipe will probably move her around, make sure she doesn't stay anywhere long. Make it difficult for us to find her," I said and they nodded.

"Ya, that's the problem," Halt agreed and then he looked over at Crowley. "You don't by any chance still have that informant in the Templar's?" he asked and Crowley thought about it.

"I'm not sure anymore. I haven't been getting his reports for….." he looked through some papers and I felt that the answer wouldn't be good, "a month," he said and Halt sighed.

"There goes that possible idea," Halt said and Crowley nodded sadly, probably more for the fact that this informant is possibly dead though. "It will take a while to find where she is but I'm sure we will find her," he said and everyone nodded.

 **XXX  
Heya! So here's the first chap of the new fan fic! We'll see Lili in the next chap(maybe, hopefully)! Just a warning, I am writing this while writing my Young Justice fan fic of The Assassin, so chaps might take a little while to publish, plus school will be starting up soon for me. :( Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	2. Changing

**Heya! Next chap! And just so you know, I do not own RA or AC only the characters I made. Review! Luv ya! -RK**

 **XXX One Month Later, Lili's POV XXX**

My body hurts and my mind feels like there are nails in it. Phillipe has been torturing me to get me to talk and maybe join him, I don't know, I stopped listening to the man weeks ago. I sat on my knees, leaning forward, hands chained above and behind me on the tents poles. I've been attached to it since we arrived.

From what I remember of the blur of this month, we've moved every couple of days after him doing whatever. He brought in this weird man that has a sickly sweet voice. Whenever he comes by I dread it, he seems to love torturing people. From what I've heard, he probably would have gotten along with Morgarath.

My eyes remain closed as I thought about all the glimpses of outside I managed. Whenever they start moving, they either blind me with a sack or something or knock me unconscious, so I get precious few glimpses outside. My world has shrunken to pain, darkness and this tent, no escape seeming to come into view.

I've seen flashes of Mountains, plains, and forests. I keep hoping that someone would come and save me but that was in the past. Not even a shred of hope remains but I stay strong, though my will is leaving me. They know I'm dangerous now so they only give me small pieces of bread and water only once a day.

I'm losing my will to fight and my strength. I fear that if someone doesn't come to help soon, I will lose this battle. I hear the tent flaps open and open my eyes slightly and look up through slighted eyes. It's the man that loves torture, the one with the sick voice. He walks up to me and kneels down, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look him in the eye.

"Sleep well, sweetie?" he asked sickeningly. I let off a low growl and he tsked at my manner. "We've been together for a month, I would have hoped you'd learn by now," he said standing up. He went behind me and I felt him stand on my legs. My arms suddenly stretched up, pulling my torso up, but my legs stayed on the ground.

A burning sensation went through my body and I cried out in new pain and old as scars and cuts reopen or got larger. Before I managed to keep quiet, but now, I can't. There's too much pain for me not to be quiet. The tension releases and I slump back down, chest heaving slightly. "Now, back to our session, cupcake."

I glare at the man but do nothing else as he grabs a rod that was in the fire. It gave off a red glow from the heat and he walked back over to me. "You'll break, sooner rather than later, honey," he said and my lips curled up in disdain. He held the rod close to my body and I felt the heat coming off of it by my back.

I heard and felt him pull the rod back and knew what was coming. The rod burned my back as it struck and hissed, I yelled out, back arching. He pulled the rod back and I slumped down. He did it another time before putting it back into the fire and I looked at him tiredly. He strode in front of me and kneeled down again.

He lifted my chin and swung a chain with a small ball on it in front of my gaze. My eyes followed the ball and I heard him talking. "You're getting very sleepy," he said and I felt my eyes start to droop and I vigorously shook my head. _I will_ not _allow myself to be hypnotised_ , I try to take my gaze from the ball but can't.

"You're getting very sleepy," he said again and tried resisting again. "You're getting very sleepy," I felt my eyes droop and knew I lost the battle as I was put in a trance.

 **XXX 3rd Person POV XXX**

The man looked at Lili in triumph. She continued looking at the ball in a sleep-like trance. "Now Lili, from this point on you will think you're Master Phillipe's ward. You will forget any time you spent away and only remember being with him as his ward. Right?" he asked and Lili nodded vaguely.

"Good. You want to please Master Phillipe and will do whatever he says when you hear this bell," he took a bell from his pouch and rang it for Lili to hear before continuing, "you will do _exactly_ what Master Phillipe, or any of the Templar's for that matter, tell you to. Ok?" he asked and again she nodded.

"When I clap my hands you will come out of the trance and forget everything that has happened these past few minutes," he put the bell away and quickly unchained her. He then clapped his hands and she shook her head. "Lilith?" he asked and she looked up.

"Yes?" she asked, eyes dull of all their excitement and life.

"Phillipe is worried about you. He hasn't seen you in a little, I'll take you to him," he said and she nodded, getting up slowly. He settled his hand on her shoulder and led her through the camp and Templar's saw her dull gaze and smiled triumphantly. He led her to the Command tent and opened the flaps.

They walked into the tent and Phillipe looked up from the table. He was the only one in the tent at the moment and saw Lili's dull gaze and smirked. The man went over to Phillipe and whispered into his ears what he did and Phillipe nodded. The man then handed him the bell and he set it gently on the table.

"How do you feel, Lilith?" he asked and she looked up at him.

"I'm fine but hurt for some reason. Why am I in pain?" she asked and they looked at each other.

"You don't remember but the Ranger's and Assassin's beat you up when they were able to break our defense and went at you because you were still training. They are bad people," he said and Lili nodded slowly.

"Thank you for telling me," she said.

"Why don't you have Ian here, take you to the healer, Lilith?" he asked and she nodded.

"Ok, I will. One thing," she said and they looked over at her. "Please just call me Lili," she said and Phillipe nodded.

"Of course, whatever you prefer. Now off you go," he said and waved his hand. Lili walked out of the tent and he looked at Ian. "Good job," he said and Ian nodded before leaving after Lili.

 **XXX Two Day's Later XXX**

Lili flipped back away from the sword point and ran forward fast. She grabbed the Templar's arm and twisted so her back faced him and twisted his arm until he dropped the sword. She then pulled and he went over her head and landed on the ground. She placed her foot on his chest and leaned down, unsheathed the hidden blade and pressed it against his throat.

"Good job, Lili," she straightened up, sheathing the hidden blade and looked behind her. Phillipe stood watching the training. "You've gotten your old skill back. More practice and you'll get even better," he said and she nodded. He smiled as she started fighting a different Templar. _You'll bring the end for the Brotherhood_ and _Ranger's_ , he thought.

He walked away from her training and went into the Command tent. Senior Templar's, a new strategist, since Sieve was taken, and Foldar stood around a map. Foldar would help them bring down the Ranger's and he knew who would do it. He walked up toward the map and everyone looked toward him.

"How's training with the girl?" Foldar asked with his accent and Phillipe nodded.

"She's gotten her old skill back. More training and she'll be an excellent assassin that we need," he said and the others nodded.

"Let's get back to planning," the strategist said.

 **XXX Reed's POV XXX**

It's been a month since Lili was taken and I just know something bad happened. Whether the bad is for us, Lili or both, I don't know. Gilan had calmed down at least and forgiven Altaïr and me for what happened. He, Halt, Crowley, Altaïr and a few others are now in the Command tent trying to figure out a plan.

Though I have a feeling it won't succeed. I watched Daniel and Willa teach a few apprentice's tactics and saw one of them looking bored out of his mind. Soon all the apprentice strode away to wherever and Daniel and Willa walked over here and sat down by me. "Thought you were lonely," Willa said.

"How's helping the apprentice's going?" I asked and they nodded.

"It's goin good," Daniel replied. "How about you? I have a feeling that you blame yourself that Lili got taken," he said and I looked over at him and he had a comforting smile on his face.

"Could be better and ya. I know we did everything we could to protect her but I just feel there was something we could have done more. We let Gilan down and we also let her down. He promised and then we promised that she wouldn't be taken by that monster," I said and they nodded.

"We all wish there was something that could have been done, but there wasn't, that we know of that is, to have prevented it. But no one blames you, Altaïr, or any of the Assassins that were there. They know you tried your best and now, they're coming up with a plan to save her," he said patting my shoulder.

"I know. But it doesn't make waiting any easier. I just can't shake this feeling that something bad is gonna, or has, happen," I said and Daniel nodded.

"I agree," he said and Willa nodded. We then sat in silence.

 **XXX**

 **Booya! Next chap! And really? NO reviews!? You hate me. And I thought you liked my crossover, Charlie. :(** **. Also, action will come in maybe next chap.** **-RK**


	3. The Plans

**Why you no review!? Do you not want me to know if this is good? If I'm doing something wrong? I want your reviews to know if I'm doing something wrong so I can fix it. And as punishment for you not reviewing, I delayed updating this story. If you don't like delays, then send A REVIEW! It doesn't have to be much, maybe just a 'this is good' or something. I just wanna know if you like it! -RK )`:**

 **XXX 3rd Person POV, Templar's Camp XXX**

Lili walked away from the training area and heard a bell. She stiffened but then ran over to where it came from. She entered the Command tent and went over to Phillipe. "Yes, Master?" she asked and Phillipe looked over at her. The Templar's in the tent looked at her before looking back at the map and their plans.

"I need you to sneak into the Ranger's camp and take whatever plans they have. And make sure they don't know it was you," he said and she nodded. "Here's map and take one of the horses so that you get there soon by nightfall about," she took the map from his hand and put it in her pouch.

She left the tent and went through the camp to where the horses are. She then went through them and saw one that wasn't tall like the other horses. It was slightly shorter than the rest and she instinctively went over to it. She saddled it and swung up into the saddle and turned its head to the south.

She went onto the worn out trail leading away from the camp. She reached a crossroad and pulled out her map. Only she didn't look at it, she looked ahead and the familiar roads. She stuffed the map away and traveled on the roads she and Gilan road but she didn't remember him. All she knew was these roads and landmarks are familiar.

She traveled through the vaguely familiar countryside and soon was close to Castle Araluen. She went into the forest and tied the horse to a tree. She ghosted through the trees and went toward the camp. The sun slowly made it's way to the horizon. The last of the sun's rays, reached out like it was trying to stay up.

She found the camp right as the sun's rays were pulled down and the sky was dark. She watched as a few fires were made and Ranger's and Assassin's sat at them, talking and chatting. She saw one tent was bigger and had a glow from the inside.

She saw vague shadows bent over what appeared to be a table and assumed that was the Command tent. At one of the fires, she watched two figures looked really familiar to her. One tall with golden-brown hair wearing a camouflage cloak. The other had brown hair and was wear this white robe or coat.

She shook her head and looked around and watched as the people did their nightly routines. Slowly as the night progressed they went to sleep. She looked at them confused, _Phillipe said they are bad people, that they beat me. Then why do they not look it?_ she thought. Soon everyone is asleep but one.

It's one of the two she thought was familiar, the one in the white robe or coat. He stayed up while everyone else was sleeping. He stood in the center of the darkened camp and she gave an inaudible sigh. She pulled her hood up which looked like the boys hood only it was camouflaged. _Why is it my clothes resemble a mix of Ranger's and Assassin's clothing?_

She shook her head briefly, she'd figure that one out later. She snuck through the camp, stuck to the shadows, and made her way to the tent. She walked by the horses and one looked around, it started neighing and she looked around. The boy was walking over, she snuck farther into the woods as he arrived by the horse.

"Shhh," the boy said to the horse. "What's wrong, Ana?" he asked the horse as he stroked her muzzle. She neighed, shook her head and pawed the ground. "I know you miss Lili," at hearing her name, Lili stiffened. _Why did he say my name?_ she wondered. "I miss her too, don't tell anyone that. We'll get her back, I promise."

She shook her head slightly as the boy continued talking to the horse. She ghosted through the camp and made it to the tent. She entered the tent and looked around. She went to the table and looked around on it. She saw papers and leaned over and pulled them toward her and skimmed them quickly.

The plans had bullet notes on either where they're at, who they're after or _me? Why am I on the notes?_ she questioned. She heard the tent flap being pulled and quickly went under the table. She looked over by the entrance and saw it was the boy again. He came into the tent and looked around.

"Anyone here?" he called out as he searched the tent. He circled the whole room and stopped by the table. She remained completely still as he looked under it, right at her. After a little, he shrugged and stood back up. "Guess I just imagined hearing it," he muttered, walking back to the tents entrance.

He left the tent and she remained hidden for a few more seconds before coming out. She stands up and looks at the table again. She grabs the plans, folds them and puts them in a pouch on her belt. She then leaves the tent quietly and looks around. _Looks like he finally went to sleep_ , she thought.

She still ghosted through the camp, this time staying away from the horses, she didn't want that horse to make any noises. She was at the camps edge and looked back. The horse called Ana looked taut, like a bowstring. She gave off another neigh and a horse did the same.

Lili shook her head and left, ghosting through since she didn't know if there were any sentries. She soon reached where she tied her horse and undid the knot. She swung up into the saddle and started back the way she came. As she followed the road back she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

She wanted to ask Phillipe but he wouldn't approve of asking questions about the enemy or what he seems stupid. She continued the journey in silence and after a little while, she entered the Templar's camp. She went over to where the horses are and quickly unsaddled the horse.

She then gave it an apple out of some weird habit before heading over to Phillipe's Command tent where she saw a light coming from it. She entered the tent and saw him standing by an oil lamp and went over to him. "You have the plans?" he asked and she nodded.

She went toward him and pulled the plans from her pouch and handed them to him. "Excellent. We're done, you may go," as he talked he opened the plans and settled them on the table and she left toward her own tent.

 **XXX Ranger's Camp XXX**

Reed looked around as Halt and Altaïr almost ran to the Command tent when Crowley yelled for them. He looked at them confused and went over to Gilan and Daniel. "Do you know what happened?" he asked and they shrugged.

"We'll find out soon," Gilan said and Reed nodded. After a little Crowley came out and started pacing and Halt and Altaïr just watched him, Halt with an eyebrow raised as usual. Gilan and Reed walked over and stood by Halt. "Why is Crowley pacing?" he asked. Daniel tried stopping Crowley but he just went around Daniel.

After a few more failed attempts, he gave up and went toward Gilan. "All of our plans were taken last night and Crowley's trying to think of who could have taken them," Halt said and Reed jerked his head toward him.

'The plans were taken?" he asked and Halt nodded. "I stayed up because I couldn't sleep. Because of that, I heard Ana neighing like she maybe saw or smelled something familiar and then I heard a slight movement in the Command tent but when I looked there was nothing there. You don't think…."

"Lili may have come here and took the plans,' Halt said and at that, Crowley stopped pacing.

"But why?" Crowley asked and Altaïr nodded agreement. "Why would she come here, take plans and then leave? Phillipe wouldn't let her leave unless he knew she'd come back to him. So what are we missing?"

"Maybe he had Templar's watching her as she took those plans?" Daniel suggested and Crowley paced again. Which got on both Halt's and Reed's nerves.

"Maybe, maybe," he muttered and Halt grabbed Crowley's arm.

"Stop pacing," he growled and Crowley nodded. Even the Ranger's Commandant did what Halt asked, nobody says no to Halt. "We'll figure this out," he said and Crowley nodded.

"I know, but that doesn't make it any less frustrating at how confusing it is," he replied and Halt nodded.

"True," Altaïr said agreeing. "So Reed," he starts and they all look at Reed and Altaïr, "you said Ana was whining and pawing the ground?" Reed nodded and Halt stepped forward, tapping his chin.

"Was Ana taut as a bowstring?" he asked and Reed nodded.

"Why?" he asked and the others nodded agreement.

"Because, I know what it means. A similar thing happened with Tug when I was in Skandia trying to find and save Will when he was taken by the Skandians in his first year as my apprentice. Ana may have known Lili was actually here and may have smelled if there was anyone there with Lili," he explained.

"Maybe," Crowley said.

"There was a slight breeze last night so the horses should have been able to catch an enemy's scent," Halt said. "Did Ana or any of the horses do any kind of warning?" he asked and they all looked at Reed.

"No, Ana only did those things, nothing else. The other horses either were looking at her or asleep," he said.

"Then maybe Lili was here by her own will," Halt said and everyone didn't like that thought.

 **XXX**

 **Ok, next chap! BOOYAH! And again the late delay was because you readers wouldn't say A THING about if this should be continued or not. How rude. Review! Lu-nope not gonna say it. -RK**


	4. Plans in Action

**Don't worry readers, the action will be coming up soon! Sometime in this very chap, I think! Review, PLEASE!(If you don't I'll probably stop writing this and it'll be all because of you not reviewing!) Lu- you don't even deserve my luv. -RK**

 **XXX Gilan's POV XXX**

I pace in front of my tent as I thought about what happened yesterday morning. _Could Lili really be willingly working with Phillipe? Had it all been a lie?_ I ask myself. I turn to face the forest and think about all her reactions during the time she was with us. _She seemed genuine in her reactions, she couldn't have been lying. Could she?_

I hear someone coming and turn to see Daniel coming toward me. Reed is by Lili's horse, taking care of her and I sigh. "You ok?" Daniel asked and all I could do was shrug.

"I honestly don't know," I replied. "I want to believe that she didn't do this of her own free will, but I have to be realistic and take in the fact that she might have been lying to us this whole time," I said and Daniel nodded.

"I know. But I have a feeling that there's something, something big, that we aren't aware of. I've gotten to know Lili, she's kind of like a sister, and from what I've seen and heard, she _hates_ Phillipe," he said and I nod.

"If that's the case, which I hope it is, let's hope we find the cause soon," I replied and he nodded agreement.

 **XXX Templar's Camp XXX**

Phillipe stood at the table and looked around the faces and stopped at Foldar. "Let's get the plan in place. Foldar go and stir up trouble and get the Ranger's to follow you to this fort. There, they shall see the worst thing they could imagine," he said and Foldar nodded, grinning evilly.

He then left the camp and Lili watched uninterestedly as he left with a few Templar's. For all she knew was that she's always been with Phillipe and when she heard a bell, he needed her and she wanted to make him proud.

The whole camp got struck and they saddled up. She rode behind Phillipe, in a slight daze but still conscious of everything happening around her. They rode through the forest and slowly made their way to a fort.

The Templar's bedded down their horses and went in. She stared at the fort in wonder and saw the snowflake design on top of the fort's doors. It stirred a vague memory but Phillipe called her. He learned from Ian that the more he called her and had her under his control in the trance that she would soon be under his control permanently.

He rang the bell and she ran over to him to do his bidding.

 **XXX Ranger's Camp XXX**

"Gilan!" Crowley called out and Gilan ran through the camp. He entered the tent where Halt, Altaïr, Crowley and a few other senior Rangers and Assassins were.

"What is it, Crowley?" he asked and Crowley gestured for him to come over. Gilan walked up to the table and Crowley pointed to a spot on the map.

"We've been having trouble here for a few days and we've gotten reports that Foldar was seen. I need you and Halt to go over there. Take one or two more people that you trust to go with you and help. Foldar won't be easy to take down," he said and Gilan nodded. Halt followed him out and they looked at each other.

"Who else should we take with us?" Gilan asked and Halt tapped his chin.

"Daniel should be one," Halt said and Gilan nodded.

"How 'bout we also bring Reed, he needs to get his mind off what happened," Gilan said and Halt nodded.

"Agreed, this might help him. I'll get him while you get Daniel," Gilan nodded and they went their separate ways to find them. Soon they gathered by Halt's tent and they all looked to him. "Ok, so we'll go to where Foldar was last seen and scope out what happened. Once we have everything we'll create a plan to stop and capture these men."

Everyone nodded and packed a few things and saddled their horses. They left their tents behind and swung into their saddles. Reed glanced back at Ana and shook his head. He turned his horse and followed the three Rangers out of the camp.

They soon came up to a village that Reed recognized when he and Lili were going through to the fort to get Sieve. He stopped Bounty and his brow furrowed. The other Ranger's stopped and looked over at him. "What is it, Reed?" Gilan asked.

"Lili and I passed through here on the way to the fort to capture Sieve. This can't be a coincidence," he said and Daniel nodded agreement.

"Ya, I have a bad feeling about this," Daniel said. "It feels like they want us here, following Foldar," he looked out past the smoldering town.

"What choice do we have? We need to stop Foldar so we can protect the people and so that we could get info from him," Halt said.

"Halt's right. Even though it feels like we shouldn't we need to stop Foldar so he can't hurt anyone else," Gilan said and Reed and Daniel nodded.

"That doesn't mean we can't be cautious that this might be part of a plan," Daniel said and Gilan nodded.

"Ya. Ok, Halt and I will go to the town and see if there's anyone left down there and see if the know anything," Gilan said and he and Halt swung down and disappeared. Reed and Daniel swung down and loosened the girth straps as they awaited their companions return.

Halt and Gilan ghosted through the abandoned town, looking everywhere to see if anyone was still in the town. Gilan sees a huddled figure in the distance and goes over to it. He sees that it's a young boy and Gilan kneels in front of him, pushing his hood down. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked gently.

The boy ran into Gilan and wrapped his arms around Gilan, almost knocking him down. Gilan gently patted the frightened boys back, comforting him. "Wanna tell me your name?" he asked and the boy looked at Gilan with scared eyes.

"T-tylor," he stammered.

"Where's your family Tylor?" Gilan asked as he got the boy to take a small step back.

"Gone," he said, eyes tearing up. Gilan looked at the boy sadly, he looked to be barely six and lost his family. Whether because they were running scared and got separated or got killed, Gilan didn't know, but either one left the boy by himself.

"Let's take you somewhere safe," Gilan said and the boy nodded. Gilan picked the little boy up and walked out of the town toward his companions. He arrived and gently settled the boy on the ground and they waited for Halt's return.

Daniel went toward the boy and kneeled down. He gave the scared boy a reassuring smile and held his hand out. "I'm Daniel. You are?" he said.

"Tylor," he said hesitantly and shook Daniel's hand. "My brother has the same name as you," he said and Daniel's eyes widened.

"That's interesting," he said. "We'll find your family Tylor. Don't worry," he said and Tylor nodded. "Back there," he pointed behind him toward Reed, "is Reed," he said and the boy looked back and gave a small wave. Reed waved back and continued looking off toward the town and beyond it.

"Do you mind telling us anything you remember from the attack?" Daniel asked gently and the boy shook his head.  
"There were men in these white surcoat like things with red crosses or something. Then there was this man in black wearing this hat and had a cloak. I….remember him having an accent," he said and Daniel nodded. "H-he grabbed my brother and d-did something to him," tears started going down his cheeks.

Daniel wiped the tears away and wrapped his arms around the trembling boy. "It's ok, you don't have to say anything else," he whispered. Right then Halt showed up, holding a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Foldar was here," he said, "and Phillipe is somewhere nearby," he continued and saw the boy in Daniel's arms. He looked over at Gilan, eyebrow raised in question and Gilan waved him to the side.

"Found in at the edge of town. I don't know if his parents either got separated from him or is dead. All we know is his brother is dead, nothing else," Gilan said.

"We'll find the boy's family after we deal with Foldar. I don't want to reunite them only to have Foldar do something again," he said and Gilan nodded.

"What should we do with him until then?" Gilan asked and heard something behind him. He turned in time to see a dart go into his arm. "Oh no," he said as he fell and saw Daniel standing protectively in front of the boy.

 **XXX**

 **Heya! So I decided to stop here because YOU FAIL AT REVIEWING! If you want to read what happens next, review. Otherwise, until then I'm not reviewing. -RK**


	5. Note

**Shane Kor to answer your question, it might be a bit but I think it's more selfish to not review when the author asks. I just stopped because no one said if it was good or horrible so that made me not want to update it. I'm sorry, but because of no one saying anything I started not wanting to update it because I felt that no one liked it. that they stayed quiet because it was that , I thank you for finally saying something. Telling me that the story is nice. If there were more people out there like you, that review, then stories wouldn't be stopped or put on hold.**

 **So, I thank you for finally saying something. Telling me that the story is nice. If there were more people out there like you, that review, then stories wouldn't be stopped or put on hold. I felt...deeply felt that no one liked this story so they just didn't say a word because it was that bad and when something doesn't get ANY reviews I start to lose my muse for it.**

 **So that's why I stopped it, no reviews made me think that the work was that horrible if you hadn't reviewed, I'd have probably deleted it. So, thank you again for saying it's nice unlike everyone else who seems to want the story to go away. Thank you. -RK**


	6. Seeing

**Oh Shane Kor, I know that, part of the reason for reviews is quality but when a writer doesn't get reviews, even a simple one like 'interesting' they start thinking that maybe this story isn't worth it. That's what's going through a writer's mind when they start asking for a review, any kind of review.**

 **They need to be shown that that story is worth their time and effort when someone tells them something. Whether it's a simple 'good' or 'needs work' or even if it says something needs to be fixed, it tells the writer that people care.**

 **That's what I was trying to get, tell. I wanted them to see that because of nothing, I felt that this story was bad, a waste of time, that I shouldn't have published it. Granted I could have put it better, but I was stressed, give me a break.**

 **For a story to continue, it takes more than the writers muse to stay, it takes the readers doing something positive, to have a story live and continue being written. Which you have done.**

 **You've shown me that someone cares about this story by your review and simple follow. It shows that someone** _ **wants**_ **to see what happens next. That I should take the time to continue it. And I am honored by that. Thank you, here's the story. -RK**

 **XXX**

Halt placed his hands under his chest and noticed that his hands were shackled. He then remembered what happened and got into a sitting position and looked around with blurry eyes. Slowly, with what felt like hours but was only minutes his eyes slowly got focused again.

He looked to the sides and saw Daniel and the boy Tylor to his right slowly getting up. He looked to his left and saw Gilan and Reed getting up slowly too and looked up ahead and saw an empty, raised chair. He looked around the room and saw it only had them, chained, and some guards.

A door to one side led somewhere and halfway down the wall with the door was a table with their stuff. He wondered where their horses were and thought they might be in the stables or something. Soon all his companions were alert, albeit Tylor looking around scared, and wondered what's going on.

Daniel placed his hand comfortingly on the boy's shoulder and looked at Halt, a question in his eyes. "Where are we?" Gilan asked and Halt shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we'll find out," he said and they heard a laugh, a creepy laugh. They looked around but couldn't find the source of the laugh. The same person laughed again and the door by the table opened up and a man came out.

It wasn't Foldar or Phillipe, but he still made Halt cautious. Halt knew that this guy was bad news, along with Reed, Gilan, and Daniel. They all knew that this man meant trouble, that he did something they wouldn't forgive or like.

They didn't know how they knew, but they knew, from experience, when they got a feeling, they trusted it. "Hello, my sweeties," he said sickeningly sweet. The little boy Daniel was comforting whimpered and Daniel wrapped his arms around him.

"We are not your 'sweeties'. Who are you?" Halt demanded and the man laughed again.

"I am Ian!" he said giving a creepy smile. "You may not know me, but I got to know someone that you know quite well," he said and Reed gave a low growl, feeling he knew who Ian was talking about.

"What have you done to Lili?" Gilan demanded, his once cheery face, dark and grim. Ian laughed again, this one was evil but happy but still sickening.

"You'll see. For now my boss wishes to see you," he twirled his arm to the door and bowed a little. "Give a warm welcome to Templar Grand Master Phillipe!" he said and the door opened, Phillipe wasn't amused by Ian's theatrics but he looked smug about something.

"Rangers," he said looking at Gilan, Halt, and Daniel. He then looked at Reed and then the boy. "Assassin, whelp," he sneered and the boy, Tylor, seemed to dig further into Daniel's embrace while Daniel glared at the man.

He went to the chair and sat down in it. "I have a message that I want you to give to your Commander Ranger's and to Altaïr. That is, if you make it out of here alive," he said sneering. Halt clenched his teeth to keep from saying anything while his companions looked at him in silent shock.

"Tell them to surrender or they'll pay," he said, "dearly, from the one they tried saving," he smirked at the end and Halt felt a worm of dread enter him at the words. From the one they tried saving could only mean one person, Lili.

"What have you done to Lili!" Gilan demanded with Reed looking at him grimly which was slightly worrying to Gilan.

"You'll see," he then raised a bell and rang it while the captives looked on confused.

 **XXX**

Lili raced up the steps, taking them two at a time, she heard the bell and that meant her master needed her to do something. She didn't want to disappoint him by arriving late so she pushed herself harder to run faster. She made it to the door and rushed to the raised chair where he sat, ignoring the other people in the room.

"Yes, Master Phillipe?" she asked kneeling. The Rangers and Assassin looked at her with dread, she was helping him. Before Gilan could stop himself he tried going forward and shouted her name.

"Lili!" she turned to face him, head tilted and they saw the dull clouded eyes and knew Phillipe did something to her. "Lili! What did they do to you?" he asked. She turned to look back at the monster Phillipe.

"Don't listen to them," he said and she looked between them, brow furrowed as she thought those men looked familiar. "Don't listen to them," he repeated and rang the bell again and she shook her head, gaze clouded again.

"Yes, master Phillipe," she responded neutrally. "What did you want me to do?"

"The one that said your name," he started and she nodded, "hurt him badly with his own gear," he said and Gilan felt dread encompass him. She gave a slow nod and went to the table and grabbed one of the swords there.

She walked over to Gilan and placed the sword point on his chest. "Lili, don't do this," he said and her gaze narrowed. "This isn't you. You'd never hurt me or any of us. And you'd certainly never help that monster called Phillipe," he said and her brow furrowed.

Something was trying to fight the haze in her mind but she shook her head and stopped it. "Phillipe protected me. Said you were the monsters, the ones that hurt me," she said and Halt looked at her with pity and disbelief.

"He lied! Gilan found you in the snow, close to death and cared for you," Halt said and she looked over to him while swinging the sword at Gilan, cutting his chest and Gilan sucked in a breath.

"Could you really forget the man that saved you, that's like a dad to you, that easily?" Daniel asked and Gilan looked between Daniel and Lili. _Lili felt I was like a dad to her?_ Gilan wondered. "Phillipe is the one who lied!" he said.

Lili shook her head again as the haze tried lifting. "Don't listen to them! Make me proud," Phillip said when he sensed that they were slowly getting through to her. They saw her eyes that had cleared a little, cloud over again.

"Yes, master," she said and slashed the sword again, making another cut on Gilan chest. Gilan clenched his teeth together to hide the pain, he didn't want to give Phillipe the satisfaction of knowing his in pain. She then went back to the table and set the sword down. Gilan swallowed the lump in his throat as Lili picked up a bow.

She raised the bow and drew back the arrow and pointed it at Gilan's chest. She held the bow at full draw while her mind fought about why the people in front of her looked familiar. She shook her head, Phillipe doesn't want her to hesitate. She released the arrow and it hit Gilan.

"Gilan!" Halt, Reed and Daniel yelled out as they heard Gilan shout in pain and saw him go backwards. The arrow protruded from Gilan's stomach, blood welling up and Lili looked at him in confusion.

She felt this horror creeping up and vague, blurry images threatened to show. She dropped the bow and grabbed her head, shaking it. Phillipe watched as Lili shook her head and knew something was stirring inside Lili. he made a gesture and a guard went forward and started to take her back to a different part of the Fort.

Phillipe curled his lip in disdain. Gilan had his hand over the wound trying to stop the flow and Halt looked around. He had saw Lili being led away and saw Phillipe coming toward them. He stood up, floors creaking and he looked down before looking to the side. He ran to the side and pulled the torch out of its holder.

He then threw it to the ground by Phillipe and the ground slowly caught fire, he then grabbed Gilan and helped him up and Daniel helped. Reed went to the table quickly and grabbed a sword then picked the boy up.

As they ran, Reed wounded any Templar that dared stand in their way. They exited the Fort and saw their horses tied to a post. They went to them and quickly untied them and Halt helped Gilan onto Blaze. Reed swung into Bounty's saddle and held the boy in front of him.

They then rode out from the Fort's walls with Halt and Daniel on either side of Gilan. Gilan had one hand still on the wound, his other was clutching the pommel of the saddle. Reed dared to look back and saw the Forts design. A snowflake and frost design was on top of the door.

"Follow me. I know how to get back!" Reed said and the other's nodded. They didn't exactly know where they were and even if they did, they were making sure Gilan didn't fall out of his saddle. They followed Reed through the plain as guards shot at them and soon they were in the safety of the forests.

Reed lead them through the same forest he and Lili went through months ago. He shook his head at the thoughts that tried to come through. He had to focus and get them to safety, he would not fail again. He would make sure they returned back without anyone else getting hurt or Gilan getting worse.

They raced through the forest, even though they all wanted to slow down for Gilan's sake, they knew they couldn't. If they did, they risked either getting captured again or killed. So they pushed on, the trip took four days at a Ranger's Forced March, but going fast, that'll shorten it.

They raced through the forests as the sun sank and it became night. Reed glanced back at Halt, head tilted in question and Halt nodded and they slowed down. Halt helped Gilan down and had him lay on his back. "Daniel get the kit," Halt said and Daniel moved to get it done. "This is going to hurt, Gilan."

Halt gripped the arrow and nodded. He then pulled the arrow out and Gilan gave a small shout of pain. Halt was just glad that Lili used the leaf head broadhead and not one of the more dangerous ones. He tossed the arrow to the side, helped Gilan out of his cut shirt, and right then Daniel came with the kit.

They cleaned the wounds, stitched the ones that needed them and bandaged them. They then helped Gilan back into the cut shirt, all the while Reed kept watch, making sure no one came. The boy, Tylor, watched wide-eyed while they cleaned and bandaged Gilan. They then got back onto their horses and took off.

They continued through the night and through the day. Only taking small breaks when needed to eat and rest. Soon on the third day of riding hard, Reed saw the familiar forest and knew they were only a couple hours from the camp and they slowed down a bit. "Almost there," Reed said and he looked down at the boy.

They continued at their slow pace, Reed swept his gaze across the open fields and forests close by making sure no one snuck up on them. They entered the forest and followed the trail through to the camp. Soon they entered the camp and they all reigned in.

They swung down from their saddles, granted Gilan had Halt and Daniel help him, and looked at each other. "I'll deal with Gilan's horse," Reed said and Halt nodded, taking Gilan to his tent to rest. Ranger's and Assassin's alike looked curiously at them, wondering how their mission went.

Reed finished doing his horse then went to Gilan's horse, Blaze. All the while Tylor looked around fascinated before going over to Daniel. Daniel picked up the tired boy and walked away, going to let him use his tent.

Halt came back and started to do his horse and looked at Reed. "Why don't you get some rest?" he said. "I'll go report what happened to Crowley and Altaïr," Reed started walking away but then looked back at Halt.

"How's Gilan?" he asked and Halt looked over in the direction Gilan was.

"He could be better. It'll be a miracle if we can keep him off his feet and resting," Halt replied and Reed smirked a little. Gilan wasn't one to resting when there was something he could do, from what Reed gathered these months with him.

"I'll bet," Reed said and Halt nodded. Reed then went to a bench and sat down, head in his arms, thinking. He'd managed to protect everyone from Templar's and made sure Gilan didn't hurt more. He finally protected someone, he then thought about Lili and how he failed at protecting her.

His mind brought forth the times he failed her, couldn't protect her. His mind then brought forth what they had saw a few days ago. Lili, her eyes clouded and dull, lifeless eyes. He let off a sigh, he couldn't believe they did that to her. He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a soft thud beside him and something else getting set down.

He looked up and saw that it was Daniel and he had two cups of coffee. "You looked like you needed some," he said simply and Reed nodded thanks.

"Yah. Is the boy resting?" Reed asked and Daniel nodded.

"He'll probably be out for a while, from both physical and mental strain from the past few days," he explained and Reed nodded while taking a sip of coffee. "Though I can't believe they broke Lili's will. They broke her and was able to turn her into a puppet, in just one month," he said looking into his coffee.

"When Lili came out and hurt Gilan, the man, Ian I think, he was smiling sickeningly. Like he was happy this happened, like he knew it would. What if he did this to her? Made her into this puppet to be messed with?" Reed asked and Daniel rubbed his chin.

"I believe you might be right," he said and his gaze darkened. "He will be brought to justice for any harm he's done to Lili," he said and Reed nodded, he knew Daniel felt like Lili was a sister and Lili felt that Daniel was like an older brother. He knew they would want to get the person that hurt the other.

Reed thought that was nice considering Lili didn't have any family she knew of and Daniel lost his. He hoped they got her back before any permanent damage happened to Lili.

 **XXX**

 **This chap was dedicated to Shane Kor for helping me want to actually write this. Thank you, again. I like ya Shane Kor. -RK**


	7. Planning

**In these notes, is where I literally answer questions Shane Kor, but if you want, I'll use PM for you. Not as fun but eh. Ok, just because I don't remember if I've said this, disclaimer! I don't own any of the RA or AC characters, just the ones I made, i.e. Lili, Reed, Daniel. You can't take Daniel(I know there are a few who love him)!**

 **Also, since school started updates are going to take a while, as it is, I feel bad for this taking a while to be published. Review! -RK**

 **XXX**

Daniel saw Halt leave the Command tent then went into the forest. Daniel knew Halt went in there when he was upset about something. He was probably upset that the Templar's turned Lili into a puppet he thought. He looked at Gilan's tent and saw his even breathing and sighed. _How far gone is she?_ he wondered.

 _She didn't even care when she hurt Gilan. That man will pay for what he's done to her_ , he thought determinedly. Will walked by and saw that he was not himself. "You ok?" he asked when he sat beside Daniel and he shrugged.

"Frustrated that Lili has been turned into this puppet, that we didn't protect her from this," Daniel said and Will nodded.

"I can imagine it is," he said. "But we will get her back," he then smiled reassuringly at Daniel.

 **XXX**

 **Heya! Ya, sorry, short chap but I'm completely fried from school. Had two hard homework assignments. One was AP Environmental Science and it took me THREE HOURS to finished so, my brain's fried and I can't think of what I was going with this and I just really wanted for you to know that updates will take a while.**

 **Especially if my homework keeps frying my brain. I might come back and update this chap over the weekend so check this on Saturday and Sunday to see if I added anything! I'm hoping I'll be able to think of something then. Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	8. Promises

**Yeah sorry, took longer, luv ya! I was just binge reading and still had some homework and still couldn't remember what I was going to do. So this might just be a filler. :) Again, sorry, and just so you know this will be put on hold because I can't think of what I had planned.**

 **If you have any suggestions for what could happen, I'd greatly appreciate it if you would review or PM me and saw what those suggestions are. Thanks! Luv ya! -RK**

 **XXX**

"Good job, Lili," Phillipe said. "You managed to injure the Ranger," he continued and Lili nodded. She couldn't shake the feeling that she knew those people, that she should regret hurting the man or the words the young Ranger was telling her that the one she hurt, Gilan, was like a father to her.

She left Phillipe's office and went down the steps contemplating it. She knew that Phillipe wouldn't approve of her thinking over what those people said, but she couldn't shake them away. The fog on her mind kept covering things up, like it was wanting to keep her confused, unfocused.

After another failed attempt at remembering, she gave up and went to her room and fell onto her bed.

 **XXX**

Gilan swung his sword at the padded post with ferocity. His sword hit the post and stuck to it, deep into the post. He pulled the sword and it moved minutely out. He then let go and placed his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. He's been at the post for a few hours now, getting his anger and useless feeling out of him.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked up and saw that the hand belonged to none other than Daniel. "Hey," he said briefly and Gilan nodded. "You wanna talk?" he asked and Gilan took a deep breath and exhaled nodding.

"Sure," they then walked over to a bench and sat down. Gilan looked around the training yard in Castle Araluen. He went there to be away from the Ranger's and Assassin's alike, the only ones able to go to him, Daniel and Willa, mostly Daniel, though.

"What's going on? You've been at the post for days now, attacking it like it personally offended you or something," Daniel said looking at Gilan curiously.

"Yeah, sorry. I've just been so frustrated. I feel useless right now since I can't get Lili from those men. She thinks I'm the bad guy and I just learned a little after that, that she thought of me like a father. Thats a lot to take in," he said and Daniel nodded. "And what makes it worse, I couldn't protect her like I said I would."

Daniel patted Gilan's shoulder. "We'll get her back, I promise. I have a feeling she'll forgive you," he continued and Gilan looked up at him.

"How can you be so sure that we'll get her back safe before it's too late?" he asked and Daniel shrugged.

"I don't. But I have hope and a feeling that we will," he said and Gilan looked ahead and slowly nodded. "Now let's get back to the others. Halt is not happy with you," he said as they stood up and went to the gate.

"I can imagine," Gilan said.

"Yeah, since you disobeyed him when he told you to rest. Be prepared for a lecture," Daniel said and Gilan gave a small smile at him.

"Thanks," he said and Daniel nodded, placing a hand on Gilan's shoulder. They soon arrived inside the camp where Halt was waiting and Daniel allowed Gilan to go up to Halt alone, not wanting to get in the middle of that. He looked around and saw that Reed was once again with Tylor and Ana, Tylor watched as Reed took care of Ana and wanted to help.

Reed nodded and the little boy then started to brush Ana's coat and Daniel walked over to him. "Hey, Reed," he called out and Reed looked up while Tylor continued to brush Ana.

"Hey. I see that you got Gilan to come back," he said and Daniel nodded.

"Yup," he replied and they watched in silence, Tylor grooming Ana. "You ok?" he asked suddenly and Reed started in surprise, he hadn't expected that question.

"Ya, why do you ask?" he asked gruffly, unlike himself.

"No reason, just curious since you are her friend and witnessed what happened," he said and Reed relaxed slightly.

"Oh, of course," Reed looked at Tylor. "What about you?" he asked still looking at Tylor.

"I've been better," Daniel admitted. "But I know we'll get Lili back, even if I have to get her personally," he said.

"If it comes to that, I'll help," Reed said and Daniel nodded. "So, you're close to Lili?" he asked after a pause. Daniel glanced at Reed.

"Yeah, she's like a little sister to me. I'd do anything to protect her," he looked into the distance with a determined expression. Reed nodded and they stayed like that.

 **XXX**

 **Heya! Sorry for this being short but as I said before, can't remember. Also, sisters are annoying! Not J, she's amazing. My other sis, C, is mad at me for forgetting about dinner last night even though everyone forgot about it because of a collection of bad, annoying things happening. UUGGHH!**

 **Ok, so review and tell me if you have a suggestion for this! It will be on hold from this point on but not because of you not reviewing, but because I've forgotten what I had planned. LUV YA! -RK**


	9. Remember

**LONG TIME NO UPDATE, EH!? Sorry about that by the way. I just needed some time, and i have written some other stuff. But let me say, thank you, lilly, a reader that commented a LOT and said some funny and nice things. This chap is dedicated to you since you made me want to TRY to get at least one chap out. I might start updating 'regularly'. I put the quotes since my regular update schedule is once every other month for one random story. So ya, horrible updates will occur if I do try continuin it. So it'll be on sporadic hold. Also, I've made an Archive of Our Own account, my name there is Paladin_Willa. Check it out! I will try putting either some or all my works on fanfic over there. LOVE YA! -PW**

 **XXX**

Lili's eyes fluttered as her mind started fighting the fog, not content to be confused to why she felt slight horror at shooting someone her master told her to do. Lili turned to her side on the small bed and gave a small grunt.

 **XXX Memories! Lili's POV XXX**

 _He grabs my wrist again and pushes it forward and the blade goes away. "That's how you open and close the blade." He said. He then gestures to the side and I gasp. On the side of the tent a young woman kneeled gagged and bound. "Now kill her."_

 _I step back shocked. "Why?" My heart starts beating faster at such thought._

" _Because as an Assassin, you need to kill. So, you need to practice if you're going to do it correctly." Master said. I stare open-mouthed at him. I then hesitantly shake my head._

" _I won't kill her. She hasn't done anything." I reply._

" _Her husband sides with the Assassin's, so they need to be taught a lesson." I shake my head more vigorously at him._

" _I will not." I reply holding my ground. He then stood up and walks over to the woman and pulls her up. He brings his arm back and then pushes it forward. The woman gasps and then slowly crumbles to the ground in pain. Blood pools out of a wound as she tries to cover it._

" _This is how it's done. And if you ever refuse to kill again, be sure that you will be beaten." I gulp and nod before running out of the tent._

 _ **XXX**_

 _Gilan and Halt enter the living area. Will, Alyss, Cory, Willa, Sara, and all the others were sitting on the couches in the room talking to each other beside me.  
At first, Halt and Gilan looked dumbstruck over at me, then Gilan seemed to snap back to reality, rushed forward, and grabbed my shoulders. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" he shout at me. I looked at him confused, but I could see how terrified he was.  
_" _I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!" he said shaking my shoulders, his voice cracked with worry and I looked down then back up again with determination._

 _ **XXX**_

 _Right when I was below Reed, he jump off the branch and plummet towards me. As he neared, I took a step back, far enough so that his jump would miss. And when he was close enough, I grabbed his shoulder and slammed him into the ground with a laugh.  
_ " _I knew you were up there." I said smirking. He laugh at that and then gesture for me to help him up. I grabbed his outstretched hand and pulled him up while his other hand pushed.  
_ " _Thanks." he replied. He then unhooked a gauntlet from his belt and held it out to me. "Happy late induction day!" he said happily and I took the gauntlet and looked at it, taking note there was a lily imprinted on it._

 _ **XXX**_

" _I will not take the lives of these innocent people." I gesture to the tied up captives in front of me._

" _I've told you before didn't I?" He steps toward me and I take a step back. We continue this until I run into a pole holding up the command tent. "I said if you ever disobey an order to kill you will be beaten. I warned you." He stepped forward and slashed the dagger at me. It cut my right cheek from my cheekbone to the corner of my lips. I raise a hand to my cheek._

 _When I remove the hand, there's blood on it. The warm liquid trickles down my cheek. He then sheaths the dagger and starts punching me. The rings on his hands make small cuts on my arms and chest. Those will heal but the one on my face will leave a scar._

" _You will regret not obeying me! You will never leave!" He then laughs maniacally at me. Then he pulls out his dagger again and holds it above his head. "You will pay!" He brings it down and makes a large cut on my left shoulder down to my side._

 _ **XXX**_

" _Ahhh!" I yell out, going upright. Sweat beads on my forehead and trickles down my neck and into my collar. I gasp in pain as a burning sensation flares in my side and grip my side which burns. I breath heavily and soon Gilan and Reed burst into the room. Their eyes wide as they look around for a threat. When they see none they put their weapons away and walk over to me.  
_ " _What's wrong?" Gilan asked talking one of my hands. Ever since I was rescued, memories of my time with the Templars plague my dreams. Multiple times I've had dreams of the bad times with master and I would wake up gasping or yelling covered with sweat.  
_ " _Had another memory nightmare." I said barely above a whisper. Gilan sits on the cot beside me and puts his arm around my shoulders.  
_ " _It's ok. It was just a dream. That memory you had, won't happen again." Gilan said, his voice carrying sympathy in it. His hand rubs my arm reassuringly, trying to calm my frantic nerves. I lean my head against his shoulder.  
_ _ **XXX**_

 _In the distance we hear a raised voice. We get up and head outside and see Altaïr running toward a tree.  
_ " _I'm going to kill you!" He yells. We look up and see a kid in the tree, up near the top. We see in the kids hand something reflecting the sun's rays. We look back down to Altaïr and see him bend his wrists back and the hidden blades pop out. He then starts hacking away at the tree with the blades. As we walk closer I look up again and can see the object the kid is holding.  
A sword. More correctly, Altaïr's sword in his hand. "Why doesn't he climb up?" I ask out of the corner of my mouth.  
_" _He can't climb." Reed replied.  
_ " _Oh." I nod my head slightly. I start walking up to Altaïr as he continues chopping at the tree. "Do you...want me to go up and get him?" I ask.  
_ " _Yes." He said defeatedly. I nod and start climbing up the tree. The apprentice looked down at me with big eyes. I reach the branch where he sits fearful.  
_ " _Hey, it's ok. Let's just talk. Ok?" I lean against the trunk casually and he follows suit. "What's your name?"  
_ " _Josh Hailey. I remember you. You tried telling me not to become an Assassin. Should have listened." Josh said laughing softly.  
_ " _Ahh, yes. You should have. My names Lilith Dowe. But my friends call me Lili for short. You want to tell me why you took Altaïr's sword?" I prod gently.  
_ " _Ok. Well, I was testing my sneak skills and decided to try on him. I was able to sneak past him into his tent and then I…..I wanted to see if I could take this without him noticing. As I was sneaking out he noticed me. And you can put together the rest of the story." He said. I reach my hand out and take the sword.  
_ " _Word of advice. Altaïr doesn't take kindly to those who take his stuff. Even if your practicing your skills. From what I've learned from the Rangers so far. They're ok if an apprentice takes their stuff for practice. Next time, practice on Halt or Gilan." I mock whispered the last part. "Altaïr! Step back!"  
I hold my hand out away from the branch holding the sword. Once he gets to a safe position away I let go. I hear the sword strike the earth with a soft, muted thud! "Thanks!" He yells up and I look down and wave in acknowledgement.  
_" _So, I guess we'll hide up here for the time being?" I ask Josh.  
_ " _I guess so." He replied shrugging. We sit there in peace  
_ **XXX End Memories XXX**

Lili shot up with a gasp and looked around the room. Her mind was slowly becoming clear of the fog and remembered too, Ian and how he tortured her and then hypnotized her. She gnashed her teeth together at that and looked to see if there was anyone in the room. No one was there, that was a lucky break for her. The door creaked open and Phillipe was standing there beside a guard. "Is everything alright, Lili?" Phillipe asked as he walked into the room.

"Yes, master," Lili replied, realizing she was in a tricky situation. "I had a nightmare."

"Ah, probably of when the Ranger's had you in their possession," Phillipe said and Lili nodded agreement to that. "No matter, I have a mission for you," he said and Lili looked at him curiously as he rung a bell. Lili straightened up, feeling a fog creep but not covering her mind fully.

"Yes, master," she said flatly, knowing she had to pretend to be controlled by him.

"You need to infiltrate the Ranger's camp and kill Crowley and Altaïr. They are the ones that rally the others and make the plans. They need to be ended," Phillipe said and Lili nodded.

"I will not fail master," she replied and Phillipe nodded.

"I know you won't," he responded while getting up. He soon left the room and Lili looked about as the door closed. She changed into the gear she wore when she was taken, it seems they let her use it, but not the weapons. She walked out with the hood pulled up, knowing that if they saw her eyes they would know. Phillipe looked up and smiled seeing her ready. "You'll use this to kill them," he said holding out a thin bladed sword.

"Of course, master," she said grabbing the sword and putting it onto a scabbard on her belt. He then turned and she took that as her leave. She turned and went down the hall, finding the exit after a bit. She left the fort and grabbed a horse, the same one as before. As she looked back to the fort she saw the design and her eyes widened.

"No way," she whispered. She then turned the horse toward the forts arch and got the horse to go into a trot. As she got farther away, she put the horse to a gallop wanting to get away as soon as possible.

 **XXX Three Days Later XXX**

Gilan watched uninterested as the apprentices shot at targets. They haven't heard anything lately from the Templar's and by that, Lili. They seemed to have gone into the shadows. A commotion caused him to turn around to look at the path that led from their clearing. A horse came trotting in with a person collapsed over its neck unconscious. "What the-" he mumbled as he ran toward the horse along with others.

Gilan reached up and pushed the hood back and gasped. Familiar dark red hair greeted him and he gently lifted the person's head and saw Lili's familiar face, her turquoise eyes fighting to stay open. "Gilan….." she mumbled tiredly, reaching out but soon started falling over and Gilan caught her easily and looked between her and everyone else who seemed just as shocked but happy. He walked over to the healers tent and went to a bed in the back and gently set her down onto the cot.

"Go get Crowley and the others, they'll want to know," Gilan said to Will when he saw that Will followed him to the healers tent. He then grabbed a wet cloth and rubbed it over her brow and face, clearing off all the dirt and grim to make sure there wasn't any wounds. "You're safe now," he whispered. The sound of the tent flap opening drew his attention and he turned to see Halt, Crowley, Altaïr, and Reed standing at the entrance, in shock. They soon made their way over and looked between Gilan and Lili who was sleeping. "It seems she was able to fight off the hypnotism," he said and they nodded.

"But we'll need to make sure she doesn't ever again. I'm not so sure how she'll react if someone tries taking control of her mind again, but I'm also sure that she won't like someone going in to undo anything they did," Altaïr said after a bit and they nodded.

"Well, we can ask Lili if she'd be ok if we get a hypnotist to help get any mind control out of her," Gilan said and they nodded agreement. "But for now, let's let Lili rest. She needs it," he finished and they nodded at that.

"How 'bout you stay with her for now," Halt said and Gilan nodded and looked over at Reed who seemed relieved and worried still. "And Reed, you can stay with Gilan as he watched over Lili too, if you want," Halt said after a bit and Reed nodded gratefully. He then brought a chair over and sat down beside Gilan.

"She'll be fine now, she's safe," Gilan said and Reed smiled at Gilan with a nod.

"I hope we can keep it that way," Reed agreed looking down at Lili's peaceful expression.

 **XXX**

 **Viola! Here's the next chap! Again, I'd like to warn you that even if I do decide I want to do this regularly, updates will be horribly irregular. Also, even if I don't, updates will still be random. Finally, chaps WILL be longer! Whoa, ya, it just took me almost three or so years to realize the chaps were really short. Lol. So now I hope to write 'em longer. LUV YA MY READERS! -PW**


End file.
